*~ Another Day Is Dawning ~*
by EtcyEtcy
Summary: Series of Short CATS Romance fics! Chapter 1 Complete! Chapter 2 coming soon!


With Book and With Bell?  
First in the series "Another Day is Dawning"  
By Nemi Almighty  
  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own CATS, and I'm sure if I did, it wouldn't   
be HALF as cool as it is now… so…yea… I just own this fic. I pair  
the characters up to MY liking… and well, to the video and   
Broadway's likings as well. BTW, I call Mistoffelees 'Quaxo'   
through all my fics… I think… well… only Mistoffelees if he's being  
magical…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The rain fell onto the ground like clockwork. Each drop   
adding its own tiny beat to they harmonious rhythm that swept through  
the junkyard. Despite the hatred of water most cats possess, the   
Jellicle tribe of London, England were out and about, enjoying the   
drizzle that cooled the hot summer day. The kittens were playing in  
the center of the 'yard; Etcetera and Jemima playing a game of 'kiss   
chase' with Pouncival, Admetus, and Quaxo. Victoria had left the   
kitten's circle, not completely willingly, when she had mated with   
Plato at the past Jellicle ball. The adults and, I guess, 'older   
kittens' or 'young adults', as they'd preferably be called, were off in   
their own little world, none of them paying much attention to the   
kittens. Perhaps they would have noticed the two missing if they had   
been.  
  
Electra never was one to enjoy a game of 'kiss chase'. When one   
would ask her to join in the game, she would simply say 'Kissing is for   
sissies!' or 'That's girly stuff!'. Electra was the tomboy kitten who   
would rather play an exciting game of 'Explorers' rather than a 'boring'  
game of kiss chase any day. Her mother, Jennyanydots, saw great promise  
in her as becoming the next Gumbie Cat, though she did wish that she would   
find a nice to be mates with when the time came.  
  
But Electra had found a tom… not in the way her mother had   
dreamed of, though. Electra had her best friend. Whom everyday   
would create a 'non-girly' adventure for them to role-play in.   
They'd play from the time the dawn hit the dew on the sunflower until  
the new day would begin.  
  
Toms were never extremely fond of Electra the way they were with   
the other queens. Of course, she herself knew she was not near as   
beautiful or a unique. Victoria was as white and beautiful as the new   
fallen snow, Jemima had the voice of a dove, Etcetera had the most   
irresistibly adorable smile, Cassandra was elegant, Demeter was timid and  
quiet, Bombalurina was sexy, and Rumpleteazer had the greatest sense of   
humor. Tantomile didn't quite come as a reason for comparison, seeing as   
herself and her twin spent every waking moment together, not even the   
everlasting cat herself could separate them, but she was still extremely   
beautiful. Electra was nothing of the sort. Not brilliantly colored or   
talented; just a grubby, reddish-browntabby, who's eyes were not particularly  
fair,with a nothing-but-ordinary alto voice. She didn't care much about   
these things. She had her best friend, and that's all that mattered…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And Tumblebrutus had his Electra. Nothing mattered to him when he   
was playing with her, as long as they found something more special than   
Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer could ever find in all their 'lootings'.   
Spending every day with his best friend made his life wonderful. His   
mother, Jellylorum, would say that she predicted that soon she'd be hearing   
little paws rummaging about through the junkyard soon enough, and he had   
found it utterly and completely disgusting until just lately, as the Jellicle  
Ball… and Electra's Coming of Age... neared  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
…And Electra had started to listen to her mother more often as well, and  
that maybe kiss chase wouldn't be that disgusting… if it was with him…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two kittens grew closer, each day (if that even be possible), and  
their feelings for one another bloomed as well. Neither would dare to admit   
it though. How embarrassing it would be, for all the toms to know that the  
'toughest' kittens in the junkyard had gonesoft... for one another, at that!  
It was a fate worse then death for Electra and Tumblebrutus, and so they kept   
their feelings to themselves. Away from the each other, and far away from the  
other kittens. And it is on this wet summer's day that our story begins, and   
our adventure unfolds...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Electra! Wait for me!" the white-based brown spotted tom kitten   
yelled as he ran through multitudes of caricature pipes and around masses   
of scrap.  
  
"It's your fault that you aren't fast enough, Tumblebrutus!" the brown  
tabby laughed and looked back at him as she ran ahead.  
  
Tumble growled slightly. "Yeah! You'd think I could out run a silly  
little queen..."  
  
...Now, if Electra didn't care so much for this particular tom, this   
would have been most likely Tumble's last moment to be alive. No one got by  
with calling Electra a 'silly little queen'... For at that moment, the tabby  
kitten stopped dead in her tracks and turned around slowly, her eyes flaring   
like inferno. She said quietly, "...What was that you said, Tumblebrutus?"  
  
Tumblebrutus stopped running, gulped and began running the other way.   
"I was just kidding Lec! Please don't kill me!" he yelled as he ran.  
  
Electra ran after him quickly. With her being much smaller than the tom,   
she ran much faster and caught up to him quickly. When she reached him, she   
pounced on him, and pinned him to the ground. She grinned semi-evilly and   
loosened her grip on him. "And why shouldn't I?"  
  
He then flipped her over while she had loosened her grip and pinned her   
down. "Because!"  
  
Their eyes locked for that moment, and they searched deep into one   
another's mind and soul...for feelings for the other one. But that was one   
brief moment. Brought, spent, and cashed in, for much less that it was worth.   
Electra quickly turned her head way, and Tumblebrutus quickly removed his paws   
from her shoulders.  
  
The both laughed, uncomfortably, of corse, as you would if you had been   
in such an aquard sitiuation with the best friend that you love (for believe   
me, it's how I would be...), and brushed themselves off. They avoided eye   
contact as best they could as they stood up. Oncethey had cleaned and primped  
and ignored all they could, Electra raised her eyes, to glimpse at her friend.  
  
As she looked up, her eyes were greeted by the shyly smiling eyes of the   
white and brown tom. She gave him a slight smile. "Well..." She began, softly,  
"I guess we had better be off, huh?" She began walking forward, keeping her  
eyes down, and Tumblebrutus quickly cought up with her.  
  
As they walked off, not a single word was spoken amoungst the two. A   
single glance was shared for one moment, but only a moment. No words were  
needed, and so none were waisted. The pair walked slowly through the clearing  
of the junkyard, ignoring the glances of the kittens and a few of the adults,  
as Tumblebrutus wrapped his tail around Electra's. A soft nudge and a quiet   
purr was receved by him, and at that moment, they... and the other cats  
paying attention... knew exactly who would be bursting in on Electra's coming-  
of-age ceramony.  
  
...Becasue Electra will always had her best friend...  
  
...And Tumblebrutus will always have his Electra...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
